


Cover Up

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [83]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Skimpy costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 17th: Cover Up - 100 words - Whether they've been issued new uniforms or just need to dress differently to fit into a setting, everyone is now wearing stripperiffic clothing.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set when the Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman are the best crime-fighting team on the streets

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

Videl’s eyes were like ice when her gaze finally met Gohan’s. He was flushing.

“It’s all the rage, Videl, Bulma said so!”

Videl gestured to the skimpy leotard, thigh-high boot combo that was now her Great Saiyawoman outfit.

“What was wrong with the gi? With the cape? With the helmet!? This one doesn’t even hide my face!” 

Gohan’s eyes flicked to her face, then settled on her cleavage.

“T-to be honest, Videl, I don’t think anyone’s going to be looking at your face.”

“Get her to change it back!” she snarled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Gohan said and scuttled away.


End file.
